


toast.

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: The Wedding Guest (2018)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, god bless dev patel, it's more 16+ but who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: It's just breakfast with Jay.
Relationships: Jay Menha/Reader, Jay/Reader, Jay/You





	toast.

When the light was still cold and blue outside, you felt Jay move next to you, taking your stray arm and tucking it back underneath the comforter. You can’t open your eyes, because then you’d see him and be unable to fall back to sleep. 

You knew he had a drop today, and he’d be out until noon at least trying to wrap up this transaction. Maybe you were more nervous now that the two of you had finally given in to each other’s company, but he was a professional. He could handle it. 

So with a short kiss to the temple, you hear his boots take him out the front door, he shuts it quietly and you hear the front door lock. 

You let your heart rate even again, taking you back to sleep, if only for a moment. 

It must be a few hours later, because the light’s changed, now warm and white. 

Where did you both end up? France? 

Who cares? 

The clock next to your bed says 1pm, and you need to eat. You’re not particularly hungry, but it’s something to do. 

If your eating, your focused on food, and not him. 

You weren’t entirely aware of how thoroughly you’d been debauched until you took a moment to stretch out, wiggle your toes. 

You want him here. You want him back on top of you. 

The previous night keeps replaying, and it makes your heart start to pound. Jay had to be the worst person you knew in the sense that he had such an effect on you when he wasn’t even present. 

No, that wasn’t right. 

In order to be the worst person you know, you’d have to know something about him first. 

The odd imbalance of information hadn’t hindered the two of you, since Jay showed who he was in how he treated you, and other people you interacted with in your travels. 

That would be enough, at least for now. 

Enough stewing, time to start your day. Even if it’s the afternoon. 

You step into the bathroom, exhaling sharply as you see your own reflection. You’d only felt surprised by your reflection two times before and both times involved clubbing with your insane cousin.

This was a stark contrast, powerful to the point it made your hair stand on end. Your cheeks are burning, even with no one else here. It felt too much for your mind to process, so you take yourself apart bit by bit. 

He’d left purple marks all over your throat. Everywhere. Up your throat, along your jawline, and even scattered across your shoulders. You run your hands over your neck lightly, trying to make sure they were real. 

God. If you kept staring at yourself, you’d be here all day. 

Your hair’s a mess, you don’t know where you put your hairbrush. 

It is what it is, you sigh.

Stepping out of the bathroom, you reach into Jay’s duffel, pulling out an olive green shirt. What’s he gonna do, take it back? 

Maybe you hope he does. 

But no, you can’t go there right now. Your stomach’s growling and your getting lightheaded, you can’t get hot and bothered when your getting lightheaded, that’s just impractical! 

You need food. 

And you need Jay. 

But you’re going to focus on food. 

God dammit. 

You don’t do this, you don’t let people get in your head like this. You’re smart, focused, driven. Right now your focused on forgetting him, at least until he gets back. Stewing isn’t healthy, you plan to focus on food. 

The plan falls apart almost immediately. 

You walk into the kitchen, hands involuntarily shaking as you look at the counter where he’d first put his hands on you. 

You stand and stare at the counter like it’s going to come to life and bite you. You’ve gone insane. Jay’s driven you insane. 

Eggs. You need eggs. Maybe Bacon? Did you guys even get bacon? 

Did Jay even eat meat? 

You check the cupboards for supplies and your heart twinges when you see everything fully put away. Jay must have brought the grocery bags in before he’d left this morning. The two of you hadn’t had time to grab them before coming in from the rainstorm last night. 

You put down some plates on the small dining table. The need to talk to Jay was getting overwhelming, so all you could do at this point was eat. Was it to fill a void? Was it a distraction against the previous evening? Was it something to do anxiety about whatever he was out doing? 

Yes. 

You’re going to eat a ridiculous amount of food until you feel something other than cold and anxious. 

You drop your runaway train of thought when the front door closes. You can’t move. 

He slowly shuffles up behind you, feet quiet against the tile. You tense at the closeness, despite how close you were the night before. 

Jay doesn’t get crazy, he just leans forward and rests his head on your shoulder, breathing softly and slowly. 

You hum as his nose grazes against your neck. 

God… Stay focused. 

You had butter, toast, and jam at the table, but it seemed distant now that he was home. 

Maybe he gets a little bit crazy, letting his hands link across your waist, flat against your stomach. He smiles internally over how he feels you getting warm under his hands, and, to your surprise, he lets them drift. 

He doesn’t want to let go. Jay lets himself flash on how good you felt in his hands the night before. 

“Need some food?” You ask building a plate for him. 

You feel Jay huff into your neck. 

If he didn’t let go, the eggs would get cold. You wouldn’t regret that, but Jay did say he hated to waste food. 

He presses a kiss into your shoulder, before taking the plate from you, putting it down at the small, rickety dining table, and scooting the chair out so you could sit down. He joins you on the other side, silent as usual. The silence isn’t cold, it’s perfectly warm. You can feel it down to your toes. 

You notice that Jay’s let his hair fall forward. He looks nice like this. 

You look at him from across the table, unflinching. Your chest puffs out as you see a few purple marks across him as well. Ha.

He stares at you and you stew in your mind for a moment on what you knew about Jay. He’d repeatedly gone out of his way for you, in something as small as getting the door for you, or as big as protecting you from whatever nonsense you’d gotten yourself into that week. 

You let yourself flash on how he shook underneath your hands the previous night. 

This tall, beautiful tree had fallen. All because you told him how good he was. 

When your done with him, he’s gonna believe you. 

Across the table, Jay’s staring right back.

There’s a cobra in his chest, constricting his heart as he watches you take a bite of toast. 

Jay needs to accept you’re not leaving him, and he can’t leave you. 

He’ll get there eventually.


End file.
